There are various devices known in the prior art for measuring or limiting travel of moving parts, such as the quill stop and gauge in U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,963 of Stadtmuller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,685 granted to Nordquist, et al., or the setting or a boring bar in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,221 of Koch; or the dial indicator in U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,104 of Platt, but each of such devices requires alterations or modifications of the machine parts and involves relatively complex structures.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a machinist gauge, which can be readily installed on a drill, a boring machine, or a milling machine, or the like, without the need of complex mechanisms, and the scale on which can be used with coacting pointers in adjustable positions, to visually observe the distance of relative movements of adjacent parts of such machines, with accuracy.